The present invention concerns an electromechanical control having a centrifugal structure intended, especially, to equip a wedge-type brake for a motor vehicle.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,823 describes a braking device equipped with such a control, and comprising a shaft driven in rotation by an electric motor, at least two flyweights capable of moving under the effect of a centrifugal force between a disk and a plate, and a wedge device transforming a translation along a first axis into a translation along a second axis.
The present invention has the object of improving such a control. This is because it is known that at the beginning of braking it is necessary to move the friction members rapidly to bring them into contact with the disk to be braked and that, for this step, only a small force is required, while subsequently the movement is small but the force required is large.
In addition, the brake mechanism is often required to be equipped with a manual control for parking a vehicle so equipped.